Zeta Vortex: Hearts of Arda: Stallion and Crow
by LA Knight
Summary: When the Enemy summons a vampire from Lower Earth to Middle Earth, and the tide begins to turn against the forces of Good, Gandalf summons the only thing that can stop him: Minalie, the last of the Ruby Kiss. AU and PWP
1. Chapter 1 Dilemma

**A/N: Please read and review. This takes place at the beginning of the third movie, at a celebration like the one where Merry and Pippin dance on the table and the men mourn the dead of Helm's Deep and celebrate victory. Except, the feast lasts 7 nights in this fic, not just one, because, hey, who doesn't like eating. This is the first night. More back story will be given as the story progresses.**

**PS- NO, Gandalf is not physically attracted to my OC. T'is purely father/daughter relationship there. Please R/R! Only my second LotR fic, don't skin me. And someone give me a better title, this one bites. (no pun intended)**

**THE HORSE LORD AND THE DARK ANGEL**

**Chapter One**

**Dilemma**

"You're a beautiful woman, you know, Mina," Gandalf murmured, watching the young woman out of the corner of his eye. They were outside the halls of Meduseld, while feasting and revelry went on inside the hall. Mina paced up and down the porch, shaking her head viciously to flip her long, jet black hair into her face. Her teeth were clenched, and her hands fisted her dark green sleeves.

"It's not fair, Gandalf. It's just not fair, that he asked me… asked… Gandalf, what am I supposed to do?" Her soft voice like black silk was stretched taut with frustration. "I can't say yes to him!"

"Why not?" Gandalf asked. He knew her reasons of course, but he didn't think them very valid. "You want to say yes to him."

"You know very well why not. I'm not from this world! I can't stay here! And you know my policy. I don't just tumble and run, I go in for the long haul. Besides, what if he found out about… about…."

"About your little… tooth problem?" He gestured to the fangs that even now were sliding over her eyeteeth as the sun set. "You mean you don't yearn for the taste of Eomer's blood?"

"Gandalf, don't say that." She started shaking, and she covered her face with her midnight hair. "It can't be. I can't… not like that. I can't be with anyone, I might… might hurt them. Hurt him. Kristoff surely will. It's just not meant to be."

"Eomer's blood rushes hot through his veins," Gandalf replied, watching her eyes widen. Her fangs pressed against her lower lip. "He would taste so good on your tongue, wouldn't he?"

"Sublime," she whispered brokenly. "I've tasted him before," yes, she had, on her tongue, running down her throat, just the once on the battlefield just the very once when his throat had been slashed by that orc and he'd been dying in her arms, she'd run her tongue across the gaping wound across his jugular with tears in her eyes and a sob trapped in her throat because the man who had shown her such kindness since she'd landed in this terrifying fantasy world was bleeding to death and drowning in his own blood in her arms, and she'd tasted the richness of his life's blood as the life began to fade from his eyes, and the wound had healed with the touch of her tongue to his cool, sweaty, dirty skin and she'd cut into her wrist with his knife, sobbing in pain because she'd cut too deep but it didn't matter as long as Eomer lived, her friend, her protector, her guide and guardian, and she'd begged him to swallow the gift of her blood and he'd done it and oh, his mouth on her skin, sucking and sucking and sucking as she gave him new life, so sublime.

"Have you, now?"

"Just once." But so many times in her dreams. "To save his life. Never again, though, never. I can't. And don't forget Kristoff, the bastard."

"Ah. Your sire."

"My worst enemy."

"He made you, yes?"

"Yeah," she ground out from between her teeth. "But that won't get in his way, just like it sure as hell won't get in mine. Besides, I don't want him to hurt Eomer. He's such a jealous bastard. Gandalf-"

His arms were around her, and he was a father to his daughter, nothing more, trying to comfort her. He thought she would be happy here, in Rohan with the golden haired children and the magnificent horses and the Rohirrim, and he thought that, having proved herself in battle so many times to everyone, she would be accepted by any who mattered despite her nature, and he wanted her to be happy. Yet the shadow of her twisted maker haunted her, even now, even though Mina was the last vampire alive of Kristoff's _kiss_. Maybe because of that.

"You're sorrow breaks my heart," he whispered into her hair. "You love him, the Third Marshall of the Mark."

"Well," she muttered, watching the stars twinkling into being in the sky over Gandalf's shoulder, "I wouldn't call it love, Gandalf. Love is dangerous. I can't afford to be in love with someone, not even a warrior as great as Eomer."

"As you say, dear Minalie," he said, and laughed when she yelped, "Gandalf! Mina, Gandalf! Not Minalie! Mina!"

"Very well. But Mina... if I were you, I'd accept Eomer's offer." With that, he walked back inside, and she was left outside, thinking hard.


	2. Chapter 2 Asking Again

**A/N: This chappie is short, just a look into how Eomer feels about Mina right now. Just a peekie. Anyway, another thing I'm trying to work on is stream of consciousness sequences. There's not one in here, but in most chapters there are, so can you guys tell me how I do with that? Anyway, read and review, please. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two**

**Asking Again**

Eomer watched the beautiful and mysterious Lady Mina reenter the Great Hall of Meduseld, looking around as she stepped through the door. His belly clenched hard, and so did his manhood, suddenly filled with wanting her sweet, woman's flesh. Her gown, one of his sister's, he thought, was a beautiful thing on her slender body, the hunter green of his own riding cloak, embroidered in intricate, golden knot work. Her midnight hair, so different from the gold and copper and bronze of the women of Rohan, hung down to her slender waist, hung over her creamy white shoulders bared by the neckline of the gown. She was so very beautiful.

"Eomer?" Legolas held up a foaming mug of ale to him, which the Horse Lord downed in a few quick gulps. He tasted nothing of the alcohol. "Still wanting what you can't have?" The Elf asked kindly.

"Why?"

He didn't understand it. She'd responded so well, and wanted his kiss so badly, he remembered. Her lips on his before they trailed away to the side of his neck and hovered there for a moment before she'd pushed away from him- no woman had ever done such a thing, he didn't understand it- and she'd whispered _no_ in her soft, pleading voice like the wind in the dark of summer nights.

"Why did she refuse me?"

"She has secrets she feels she needs to keep."

Eomer looked at him askance, asking, "What secrets of hers do you know, Elf Prince?"

"I…." The elf seemed unsure, but then plowed on. "I have seen her in close combat, and I know of no woman alive, human or elf or any other, who fights as she does. She is pure violence and anger in the body of a gorgeous woman, and she tries not to become attached to anyone who might see that. And there is pain in her eyes. There is such pain in her, Eomer. You have to understand that. She may have refused you for any reason, probably one we'll never think of. And someone is hunting her. Perhaps she is afraid you'll get hurt in her final confrontation. It makes sense, does it not?"

Eomer thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Ask her again, though." Legolas caught Gimli's eye from across the room. "I've just spoken to Gandalf. He said she may have changed her mind."

"I do not ask a woman more than once to share my bed, Legolas. I will not ask her again. She refused, and that is enough for me."

Legolas watched Eomer watching the beautiful and mysterious Mina, and wondered if it would be enough.

A/N: Read and review. Please.


	3. Chapter 3 Fantasizing

**Chapter Three**

**Fantasizing**

Oh, dear, she really, really shouldn't have been here, wandering the halls at night. Seriously, vampiric insomnia was one thing, but stupidity had no excuse. If men wanted women, and couldn't have them, what did they do? Either found another one, or happily masturbated. Her problem was the she didn't want to hear it. Listening to Eomer… pleasure himself made her teeth itch.

"Mina, my lady, oh, beautiful one…." Eomer was moaning in his rapture, and Mina trembled as she listened to him. God, why did everything that came out of his mouth have to sound so wonderful? Even that?

_Don't think about him, my little vampire._ She went completely and utterly still, and fought to keep her pulse from jumping into her mouth. A dark touch caressed the outside of her mind like a raven's feather against one's foot, tickling and irritating, making you twitch. _He doesn't deserve you._

She fought the urge to start hyperventilating. Kristoff couldn't know how she felt about Eomer, it would get the warrior killed! She sucked in a breath.

_Get out of my _mind_, Kristoff!_

_Don't get too attached to that disgusting horse bastard._

_He's a human. You taught me what humans are for. Food._

_You'd better not forget that, Mina._ He was gone, smoke on the wind.

Mina leaned against the door to Eomer's chamber, breathing hard, hand clasping her throat. Her fear didn't vanish, but her wanting swam back to the forefront of her mind.

She could smell him, all of him, the scent of his blood as he bit his lip to silence his cries, the sweat sheening his hard, muscled body, tanned by sun and wind. She could see him in her mind, stretched out like a great, lithe cat on his bed, his hand- such a large, callused hand- sliding between his hard thighs and wrapping around himself, pumping hard.

She moaned softly, imagining him. She longed for a taste of his blood, she could smell it, sharp hot copper in her nose on her tongue in the back of her throat biting him sinking her fangs into his hard hot thigh into his neck, licking the sweat from his chest licking the hard muscles of his belly licking his throbbing cock before taking him into her mouth and sucking and sinking her fangs deep because it wouldn't hurt him it never hurt them she knew that it was sweet so sweet a vampire's mouth on the sweetest part of your body with his fangs in your flesh and that's what she wanted his fangs in her and his cock buried deep inside her and his fangs oh his fangs but he had none he was mortal and she wasn't Eomer oh Eomer oh _Eomer_….

"Oh, beautiful and brave Mina, so beautiful and-"

"Oh, stop it, Eomer, stop!" She cried before she could stop herself. He was merely fantasizing about her, her body, him plunging into her hard and fast oh yes she wanted that but it was only a fantasy! "Eomer…."

Suddenly the door she was leaning back against was yanked open and she fell backwards into thick, strong, muscular arms, looking up into dark hazel eyes. Her heart sank down somewhere into her big toe.

"Oh, dear."


	4. Chapter 4 Dropping In

**Reviews are nice, even if they're flames. At least I know you're reading, and care enough to critique. So please R/R. Just out of curiousity, who wouldn't want to be in the following situation? Anyway, read and review, and you should read my other LotR-Eomer (among other characters) fanfic, I Galad Ar Fuin Waithrim. Has Faeries in it. Anyway, r/r, please! **

**Chapter Four**

**Dropping In**

She fell right into his waiting arms, and he couldn't believe it. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks bright with color, her eyes glittering like emeralds in the candlelight. Her lips shone in the light as she wet them with her tongue, nervousness in every line of her face, every flickering of her thick, black lashes. His hands held her up, splayed along her smooth, bare back.

"Oh, dear," she whispered, and he hauled her to her feet, pulled her against his chest. She inhaled sharply, realizing he was completely naked, and caught the scent of male sweat and horse and sex. "Oh, dear, um… sorry about that… falling into your room, I mean… um… I should, uh, I should go… yeah, go." She was fidgeting as she stared up into his face, putting a hand to her hair, trying to break her gaze away from his face. "I should really… really should-"

"Stay," he said softly. Her eyes went wide in shock and she shook her head. "Or not. Are you sure, however?" She swallowed hard, eyes big in her white face. He noticed suddenly how well the plain white shift she wore fit her, hugging every luscious curve of her body and baring shoulders, back, and throat to him. He wanted to brush tiny, teasing kisses along her body, to see what she would do. "Well?"

She bit her lip and cried, "Oh, I… I would… I'm honored but… you'd hate it. You would totally hate the entire experience, I promise you." He realized she was deliberately ignoring the rigid length of his cock pressed against her belly, which made him smile. "No, really, you'd hate it." _Because I'd end up drinking you down like strawberry cordial, my lord, because your blood is so very sweet._

He chuckled, and knew from her slightly panicked expression that she could feel his laugh rumbling through his broad chest. Her hand came up and she nearly touched his bare chest, the thick blond hair covering it, but jerked her hand back at the last moment, inhaling sharply and staring at the offending appendage as if it had somehow betrayed her.

"I can assure you, lovely Mina, that I would quite enjoy the experience." His voice was deep, rumbling in his chest, and she paled, swallowing hard. "Totally… enjoy… the entire… experience."

"Oh, please, don't do that, you're killing me," she said. Her hands came up to rest against his shoulders, the muscles bunching under her fingers as his arms came up to encircle her. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked, grinning. "Tell you how much… I'd enjoy taking you to my bed?" She whispered, breathless, "If you were any other man, I would say they were just saying something very… obnoxious and pompous, but it sounds totally different coming out of your mouth."

_Because I said it to you once, my little one._ She slammed her mind shut against Kristoff's violating mind touch. She wouldn't let him see how much he upset and frightened her, nor how much she loved being in Eomer's arms.

"Why does everything sound so much nicer coming out of your mouth, my lord?"

"What do you think of my mouth, little one?" Eomer asked, his hands settling on her hips. He had such large, hot, rough hands and she suddenly wanted them on her body, caressing her, all over… _oh, dear._

"It's, uh, very, uh… look, now you've got me stammering. My lord, I should really just be… on… my way please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked, grin becoming rakish.

"Like…." She swallowed hard, staring up at him. "Like you want me for me. Not just because you like the way I look. I know you don't. So, my lord, I'm going to go now. This time, I mean it. Good night, my lord." And with that, she slipped from his arms and out the bedroom door, cursing herself.

Eomer stared for a long moment at the door shut firmly behind her, then stalked back to his bed and threw himself down onto it with a groan. He didn't understand her _at all_!


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival

**Chapter Five **

**Arrival **

"Perhaps you need to meet a nice young man, that would bring the smile back to your face," Eowyn murmured, watching her friend sigh. Her brother was executing a master maneuver from horseback, something with a spear. His chest and back were bare, slicked with a sheen of sweat, his hair flying out behind him like a stallion's mane as he handled the tall spear from atop his warhorse.

Mina watched from the steps of Meduseld, sitting beside Eowyn, and her eyes were soft and dreamy. Her face was sad, however.

"My dear friend Mina, do you love my brother?"

"Oh, Eowyn, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Even if I did, I can't be with him, not the way he would deserve. Besides, his wenching days aren't quite behind him, I think." Eowyn laughed and leaned on Mina's shoulder.

"My brother hasn't taken a woman to his bed since the day you arrived at Gandalf's side, dressed in men's clothing and wielding a naked sword."

Mina smiled at the memory of seeing Eowyn's shocked face when she'd showed up, dressed in black leather pants, black leather boots, and a black tank top. The heat had almost killed her as they'd walked up the steps to the great hall of the King of Rohan. Gandalf had been injured, and no one had stopped to help them until she'd barged through the front doors with Gandalf hanging on her shoulder, both of them nearly spent.

"Please," she'd said, "Gandalf is hurt. Please… I'm looking for… for Theoden King, please…." Men in armor had taken Gandalf from her, she remembered, frowning at the stab of fear that little incident had caused. She'd been frightened, had begged, "Please, don't hurt Gandalf!"

Strong arms had wrapped around her then, as she'd stood trembling in the front hall of that great palace, all alone. A gruff, rumbling voice had said, "No one will hurt you or Gandalf. Have no fear." She'd turned into the man's arms, shaking violently. The heat and the sunlight had sapped her strength, left her weaker than a kitten. The slash in her side, hidden by her crocheted black duster, hadn't been helping her any, either.

"Who… who are you? Too young to be Theoden… who are you?" She'd looked into his dark eyes and bit her lip.

"Lord Eomer, Third Marshall of the Mark." 

"Lord Eomer…." She'd dropped her sword, fainted in his arms.

"Mina!" Eowyn's voice cut into her reverie. She jumped, startled, and met laughing green eyes. "Caught up in the past?"

"Maybe a little," she said, resting her cheek on top of the golden head on her shoulder. "Eowyn, I _do _love your brother, from the moment I fell into his arms."

"He _is_ loveable."

"Let's not forget arrogant," Mina replied, watching as Eomer's horse leapt over a high hurdle, and then another. "He is most arrogant. And handsome." Resting her chin on her fist, she smiled. "Very handsome. But still very arrogant."


	6. Chapter 6 The Reason

**Chapter Six **

**The Reason**

_(that night)_

"I saw that, Eowyn," Mina said, throwing herself down on her friend's chaise lounge. "What was that?"

She and Eowyn were wearing brand new gowns for the occasion of the victory feast. Resplendent in soft blue embroidered in white, Eowyn was beautiful, her eyes bright, face merry. Mina herself wore a dress of dark green, the only color she felt she looked good in with a dress like this. Both of them were smiling, the first time they'd actually been enjoying themselves in days.

"What was what?"

"Giving that cup to Aragorn! You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Oh, Mina, don't be silly." Mina gave her friend a rather offended look as she cried, "I am _not_ being silly! Listen to me, O Shield-Maiden of Rohan, you are smitten with the future king of Gondor. At least I have the courage to admit I'm in love, fat lot of good that will ever do me. Your brother won't even look at me now. At least Aragorn talks to you, looks at you with something other than disdain."

"Mina, Mina dear, my brother doesn't look at you thus. What in the world has given you that idea?"

"I've seen it, Eowyn! I've seen the way he looks at me!" Mina jumped to her feet again and began pacing, her long skirts swishing about her as she walked. Her hair was back in her face and her fangs were sliding out over her eyeteeth. "I can't be in love with him, but I… I don't know. I thought… oh, Eowyn, lovey, go back to the party. I was so happy a moment ago… you still are. Go back out there."

"Dear, dear Mina… why did you leave my brother that night, if you love him?" Gently, Eowyn's hand on her arm pulled her back down beside the shield maiden. "If you love him, why did you leave him that night? You refused him, and then when your paths crossed again that night, you left him."

"Eowyn… you are one of the only people on Middle Earth who know what I am, and what that means. Your brother could never accept me as I am, could never… to be… I… all right, listen. When a vampire is with someone, the thirst for blood doesn't always rise. Usually, it never does. Blood and sex don't mix."

"Except when they do," the wise princess said, looking at her friend. She could see what pain, emotional and physical, that her friend was in.

"Except when they do. When a vampire falls in love- and this is how we know it's real love- the blood hunger always rises when desire comes. I've tasted Eomer's blood once, when his life was in the balance. I dare not taste it again, or the wanting of it might consume me… and kill him. So I daren't go to him, because if I do the life in his body would call to me and I would never be able to resist tasting him one last time and Eowyn, it would be the last time. He'd die in my arms. Or at my side, if my maker ever found me with him. Kristoff would rape me and make Eomer watch, then tear out your brother's throat and make me watch." Tears began coursing down her cheeks. "I can't be with him, Eowyn, and I want to, but I can't, and he hates me for it."

"Oh, love, he doesn't hate you. My brother could never hate you. I think… I think he may even love you a little."

Mina prayed it wasn't so, because even the hope of it was like a stake to the heart.

__

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

And we have the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** don't own anything you recognize.


	7. Chapter 7 Bite Me Twice

**Chapter Seven **

**Bite Me Twice **

"You've been crying, beautiful Mina."

Mina sucked in an agonized breath when his voice fell over her, soft as a stallion's coat, gentle as a nudge from a foal's nose. She lay on Eowyn's chaise in her sitting room, miserable. She'd sent Eowyn back to the feast when one too many maids have finally come looking for her. Now he was here, standing somewhere behind her, watching her. She could feel his dark eyes penetrating her, hazel green knives in her back. She felt her body tense, and her hand clenched in the blanket under her head that she used as a pillow.

"My tears are not your concern, my lord."

"I beg to differ."

"Go away."

"No." A dip in the chaise lounge's cushion as he sat behind her, his hand- such a warm, soft, gentle hand- falling on her shoulder. His thumb caressed the hollow between her throat and shoulder, gentle, soothing. "Why are you crying?"

"It's not your business."

"Everything in Rohan is my business." His thumb was tracing circles on her bare skin, and the heat of him seared her. "Now why are you crying, my lady?"

_Mina, my lady, oh, beautiful one_…. He'd moaned those words when she's been listening at his bedroom door, when he'd pleasured himself, but she'd interrupted him in her torment, and she wondered now if he'd ever reached completion, or if his dream, his fantasy, had been shattered.

"Have you… this is a personal question."

"Go on," he said gently, leaning over her. His hair slipped over his shoulders to fall around her face, and she inhaled the scent of strong ale and horses and maleness.

"Have you ever wanted something so very badly, so badly you can taste it, but for some reason, some reason you can't get around, you can't have it?" His breath on her ear, on the side of her face, was warm.

"Yes," he said, and his gentle fingers brushed back her hair from her face.

"What?" She rolled over to look at him, to look into his hazel green eyes so soft and pleading. The curtain of his hair hung around their faces, secluding them from the world, from all sorrows, all pain. "What did you want?"

"You." He said simply. Her breath hitched in her chest. "Mina, why do you always look so sad?"

"Because I am sad."

"Why, beautiful one?"

_Mina, my lady, oh, beautiful one_…. Eomer thrusting against himself, struggling for release, for pleasure, dreaming of her, wanting her, moaning and desperate. Wanting her. _Wanting her._

"I can't have what I want."

"What is it you want, lovely Mina?"

"It doesn't matter. I just can't have it." His body was so very hot against hers, even through the gown. He whispered, "Perhaps you can, you've just refused it too many times." She shook her head slowly.

"No," she whispered. A tear strolled down her cheek. "It's not that, my lord. Damn it, Eomer, why do you have to be so nice?" He shifted his weight to bring his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. He brushed the tear away with his thumb, so very gentle. Why did he have to be so kind to her?

"Why does my kindness vex you?"

"My lord, I… it doesn't…." His callused palm, hot and a little rough, on her cheek was very distracting. Without thinking, she leaned into it.

"Would my kiss vex you as well?" She drew a shuddering breath as another tear fell. What had happened to her, anyway? She'd never cried like this back on Earth, weeping about everything all the time. Was it him? Did his nearness, his earnestness, undo the walls of ice and stone in her?

His lips were so close. They breathed, and their breath mingled, and they breathed each other's breath. When he leaned in, his mouth falling on hers, her lashes drifted down and she shut her eyes. His mouth was hot and gentle, soft, but his beard scraped across her chin, rough but soft at the same time, coarse like a horse's coat. Her arms slid around his neck, her hands sliding into his long blond hair, and he thrust his hot, wet tongue into her mouth, plundering its soft recesses mercilessly.

His tongue stroked hers, the way he wanted to stroke the rest of her gorgeous body with it Mina sweet beautiful Mina finally you give in to me and she was so sweet, her taste, her warmth, her body moving under his so invitingly. Mina, Mina, love, brave and beautiful Mina who fought at my side and saved my life and gave me the gift of her sweet, sweet kiss….

A sharp pain blossomed in his tongue as he nicked it on something in her mouth. Probably her teeth, they were rather sharp. He didn't mind, though the taste of his blood seemed to make his beautiful Mina want him even more. Her hands, such soft, beautiful, elegant hands, fisted in his hair and pulled him closer to her, so he was devouring her mouth, her succulent, luscious, generous mouth, and she was moving against him as if she wanted him, wanted him to take her right then and there oh could he yes he could he wanted to wanted her hot, slick wetness all around him to thrust into-

Another sharp pain blossomed, this time in his bottom lip. This pain made him break the kiss and sit upright, bringing a hand to his lip to catch a few ruby drops of blood.

"You bit me." With a soft cry of denial, she was on her feet and turned from him, her face in her hands. "You bit me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I, I didn't… Eomer, I'm so sorry."

God, if he came to her now and asked her to go to bed with him, she wouldn't be able to say no. His blood, his hot, rich blood, was in her mouth, on her tongue, washing over her like scalding scarlet rain, over her aching, sex swollen breasts and down her stomach and between her legs and oh God that feeling that feeling of his blood filling her even just those tiny drops filling her body and his cock filling her as she sank her fangs in his throat and his blood in her mouth his cock in her oh Eomer so sweet and perfect on my tongue….

He grabbed her shoulders from behind, but did not turn her to face him. He couldn't look at her just now, not with the memory of her mouth beneath his and her moan being swallowed by him, and still ask what he needed to ask.

"What did you just do?"

"I tasted… tasted perfect bliss." She touched her fingertips to her mouth, to the blood already cooling on her lips. Her tongue flicked out to catch the sweetness of his life and she nearly sank to her knees, so overcome was she.

"That was my blood you tasted."

"Yes… oh, yes," she breathed, and he nearly came undone. "It was yours. Sweet and intoxicating," she spun around to face him, her cheeks flushed, eyes bright, lips parted. He could see her sharp, white teeth, the fangs he'd always known were there but never why. "Eomer, I've never tasted anything like you," her arms were around his neck and she was pressed against him as her lips parted wider and her lashes began fluttering down. Her mouth was suddenly near his neck and she breathed against it, "Oh, my lord Eomer, prince of Rohan, sweet, sweet prince, never, I've never tasted blood as rich as yours and I want so much more of it…."

Her teeth, her fangs, scraped along his neck and he threw his head back and moaned, tangling his fingers in her hair to press her closer….

"No!" She jerked away from him and fell back onto a chair. "I can't, I can't, oh, what am I doing, I can't! Go away, Eomer, please, it's dangerous here. Just leave me be! Please!" She stared at him, eyes wide and frightened. "Please, go from me. Please, leave me be, my lord, I beg of you."

"Never, ever beg me." He bowed to her, jaw clenched in anger. Why were her eyes so terrified, so saddened? She had enjoyed his kiss, responded so well to his touch. Why did she turn from him? Was it her hunger for his blood?

"My lord-"

"I leave you in peace, Lady Mina."

The vampiress cringed at the acid in his tone, scalding her to her very soul, and suddenly, sincerely wished she were dead when he slammed the door closed and stormed away.

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.


	8. Chapter 8 Brotherly Love

**Chapter Eight**

**Brotherly Love**

"Gandalf?" She stepped lightly on her velvet slippers into the Great Hall where everyone lay sleeping. She tiptoed over to where Gandalf lay sleeping and tried to shake him awake. "Gandalf…."

"Mina?" She gasped and turned to see Aragorn. "Mina, you should be asleep."

Sleep? How the hell was she supposed to sleep after Eomer's soul searing kiss? She'd burn for him in her sleep! She had enough trouble trying to sleep, being a naturally nocturnal creature, and twisting her already restless sleep with phantom touches on her breasts, on her lips, between her thighs… she'd never sleep again.

Aragorn! Aragorn knew what she was. Gandalf, Eowyn, and Aragorn were probably the only ones, she thought. She could talk to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, can we go outside?" He rose and took her hand, guiding her out of the room, out into the night. She relaxed visibly when the night air ruffled the hem of her gown and her sleeves. "Aragorn-"

"Eomer is attracted to you."

"Holy fuck!" Aragorn was used to her strange cursing. "Does _every_one know about that? He talks about me behind my back, doesn't he?" She crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at the full moon. "I'm irritated."

"That I can see, little night creature."

"Oh, don't call me that."

"He doesn't talk about you behind your back. Every man who's ever had a beautiful woman in his blood knows the look in a man's eyes when he's starving for his own woman." She shivered. "Have you no affection for him?"

"I'm in love with him." She sighed, and looked into Aragorn's grey-blue eyes. "What do I do? My very nature is to kill. What if I-"

"Kill him by feeding from him? You fed from me once, when you were bleeding to death and starved for blood. No harm came from your fangs in my flesh." Her fangs still throbbed from the near piercing of Eomer's throat, calling out to him, calling out for his blood. She ran her tongue over both of the sharp, ivory points in her mouth.

"Aragorn-"

"If you love him, witching child, then your heart will keep him safe."

"Don't call me witching child."

"Your very love for him will keep him safe. Go to him, love him. Be not afraid to know him as your kind know their mates."

"And what of my despicable creator?" She gulped air, for she was having a strange difficulty breathing. "I can't risk his life for my own happiness."

"Do not be afraid, Minalie." She laughed.

"Why do you lot insist on calling me by that name when I'm upset?"

"It makes you laugh." He passed one hand down over her hair. "We all want you to be happy, Mina. Happiness is so rare in our world. You have a chance at happiness with Eomer." She scoffed and batted his hand away from her hair.

"Eomer just wants to fuck me."

"Little one." He gently but firmly turned her towards him. "Eomer does not just… 'fuck,' as you say. I have spoken to a few of the maids on your behalf, and they say that he is a gentle and kind lover who always-"

"I don't just mean he doesn't take care of the woman he's with. I mean… I don't tumble and run. I won't let a man touch me like that unless he is in love with me. That's just the way I am."

"Little witching child, sister mine."

"Why do you all always call me sister?"

"Do you dislike that you are a sister to me?"

"No, of course not." He pulled her into a one-armed hug, a brother's hug, and he murmured, "Sister mine, I want your happiness. Tell Eomer of your feelings."

"Not on your life, brother," she snapped. "I know the pain of a woman who loves and is not loved in return."

"Eowyn." She nodded and gripped his fingers. "Eomer may surprise you, dear sister. He may not like you, but he might court you, and that might create love for you. What do you think?"

"I think… I think you're a wonderful brother. Thank you. Good night, Aragorn." She hugged him about the waist and looked into his eyes like a lake in autumn. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Good night, sister."


	9. Chapter 9 A Sister's Love

**Chapter Nine**

**A Sister's Love**

He stalked into his room without bothering to shut the door behind him, so when the door slowly creaked shut, he whipped out his sword and whirled to see his sister leaning on his door.

"Eowyn… sister."

"I feel the deepest, deepest urge to slap you across the face. What did you do to that girl?"

"What girl?" He threw himself down on his bed of thick furs and watched his sister stroll over to sit down beside him. "Mina?"

"Stop going after her."

"She was in pain. I only thought to ease her hurt. It grew into a simple kiss, that's all. And she bit me." Eowyn sat up straighter, staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"She bit you?"

"Only a little nip. Like a small kitten with its milk teeth. Why?"

He watched his sister shove a hand through her hair and suddenly remembered that Mina did the same when she needed to see. She refused to braid her hair out of her way or cut it, and he was glad, because he wanted to glory in fisting a hand in her hair as her glorious mouth slid over his aching-

"Damn it!" He leapt from his bed, pounding his fists again the wall. "Damn her, damn her, damn her! Why does she… _how_ does she…."

His sister's gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him, silenced his angry words, but still he trembled with his fury.

"She's in love with you, you know, brother." He went still under her touch. "It hurts her, how much she loves you. You've been so kind to her, so protective of her, and she was so alone here with Gandalf gone. She fell for you."

"Then why won't she _come_ to me? I would please her. I would spoil her for another man's bed forever after, I… is it because she's an innocent? Is she betrothed? Is she already wed?"

"Nay, she is not betrothed or wedded, nor is she an innocent. Her innocence was taken from her by the monster that separates the two of you now." Eomer turned to stare at her, murmuring, "Monster? What monster?"

"It's not important right now. Suffice to say, brother, that you should try _courting_ Mina instead of thrusting yourself upon her like a stallion after the scent of a mare." With that, Eowyn took her hand from his shoulder and left his room.

**oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8oo8**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** said it all before.


	10. Chapter 10 Nature of the Beast

**Chapter Ten**

**The Nature of the Beast**

"Gandalf," Mina whispered softly, watching as Eowyn and Eomer raced each other on the backs of their beautiful Rohirric horses. The Wizard turned to her, frowning slightly. "Gandalf, why haven't you killed me?"

"Killed you?!"

"Yes," she murmured almost dreamily. "Why not kill me? A strange demon who thirsts for blood? Am I not evil?"

Gandalf puffed on his pipe for a long moment, eying her intently. In her pale gray shirt, leather breeches, and dark green tunic, her hair woven into a messy braid, she looked almost like a Ranger, her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders, her emerald eyes smoky with thought.

"No," he said finally. "You are not evil. In your world, in Lower Earth, are there not different breeds of vampire? Those that kill for pleasure, those that kill not at all? Vampires who are possessed by evil, and vampires who are born?"

"Yes," Mina replied. She watched the rippling muscles of Eomer's stallion, and the horse's mane flowing out behind it as he galloped against SilverFoot, Eowyn's mare. The stallion's long, golden mane flew out banner like on the wind, mingling with Eomer's long, golden hair. She sighed softly. "Do you not think me cursed?"

"Only in love, Minalie, and that is your own doing. So you thirst for blood. Is that any different than we who thirst for water or ale? Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits… we kill to survive. It is our nature, because that which we consume must die. But you, dear one, you do not kill, except in battle. Who, then, is the better? We of Middle Earth? Or the last honorable member of the Ruby Kiss? The woman who, when I uttered the spell to someone help, no matter where from, rushed to my aid the moment she saw I was under attack, though you knew me not?"

"Gandalf…."

He rose and walked back inside, leaving her to think on his words, surprised at the turn the conversation had taken. She had expected condemnation, and yet… yet Gandalf offered none. And how could she, a mere vampire, hope to cloud the mind of an Istari, even subconsciously, to sway his thoughts to her favor? She couldn't.

Which meant… which meant maybe she wasn't so cursed merely by her nature, after all. Perhaps not, after all….

She focused her gaze on Eomer as Eothain, his second, cried, "And Lord Eomer is the winner!" She smiled softly, wondering if Gandalf were right.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	11. Chapter 11 Women's Battle

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Women's Battle**

"Oh, look out, Lady Eowyn!" Freyda, one of the court ladies, watched as her lady's enemy snuck up behind her, weapon in hand.

"Mina's right behind you!" Gwyneth pointed and Eowyn whirled, squeezing the plush sponge so the soap exploded out of it, splashing Mina. Mina squealed and threw her hands up over her face, and slipped in the puddle of water from their game.

"Eowyn! Not my face!" She landed on her bum in the puddle. "Oh, oh, you win." She struggled to her feet, wringing out her sodden skirt. "You win, Eowyn, love." Both women collapsed against each other, hysterical with laughter.

"What a battle," Eowyn murmured through her giggles.

"That was a battle?"

Both women flipped their sopping wet, soapy hair out of their faces to regard the five men watching them. Mina's eyes fell immediately to Eomer, his golden hair flying banner-like in the wind, his full mouth smiling through his rough, red-gold beard, dark eyes twinkling as they drank in the sight of her.

"It was indeed a valorous and terrible undertaking!" Legolas, standing near the end of the line of them, stood with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning widely. "I applaud both of you brave warrior women!" Said women bowed at the waist, laughing as they approached the men.

"Did you see the flaw in my strategy, Aragorn? Somehow, I was forced to surrender." Mina said as she wrung out her hair. "I'm gonna have to wash that tonight."

"Will you be requiring assistance?" Eomer asked. An innocent might think he meant did she want him to send a maid to her, but she knew better. His gaze was far too hot as it caressed her face, took in her soaking wet hair and the wet dress that clung to every luscious curve of her body.

"I… I might." She swallowed hard, and the way the column of her throat worked as she swallowed made him smile, made the flame in his eyes blaze hotter. "If it's not too much trouble." He stepped forward, tucked a dark, wet curl behind her ear.

"No trouble, my lady."

_Mina, my lady, oh, beautiful one…._ His hands on himself, thrusting into his own two hands, desperate for fulfillment, for release from the dream of her flesh, her mouth, her eyes, her soft lips, her silken hair. She swallowed again, her cheeks turning pink. She nodded once, briskly, and replied, "Thank you, my lord. Eowyn, dear heart, perhaps we should go inside. It's a bit windy, we wouldn't want to catch cold."

"Oh, it's warming up," Aragorn said. "Let's sit on the steps. We brought food." Both women eyed the basket of food on Gimli's arm and grinned happily before murmuring, "All right."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

_In the words of JunoMagic:_

**_Please feel free to leave a comment!_**

_Anything at all: If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing._

_You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** don't own anything you recognize._


End file.
